Anna's nineteenth birthday
, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven prepared the courtyard for Anna's birthday party.]] Anna's nineteenth birthday took place on the summer solstice, and was celebrated with a party set up by Elsa. History Prelude Due to their separation in childhood, Elsa missed many of Anna's birthdays while growing up. Months following their reconciliation during the Great Thaw, Elsa planned to give Anna a memorable birthday and spent weeks planning for the event. Preparations On the day of Anna's birthday, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were busy with the final preparations for the party in the courtyard. While Elsa anxiously pondered over a selection of ice figurines to top off Anna's cake, Kristoff and Sven erected a large banner bearing the words, "Happy Birthday Anna". Though she was anxious, Elsa left Kristoff in charge of the courtyard so that she could rouse Anna for a scavenger hunt for presents preceding the party. After Anna had woken and got dressed, Elsa began to exhibit the first signs of a cold; her sneezes led to the creation of little mischievous snowmen called Snowgies. Though the snowmen went unnoticed by the sisters, Anna worried that Elsa was sick, despite the latter's assurance otherwise. As the sisters collected presents throughout the castle, more Snowgies continued to materialize. Elsa's cold The growing horde of snowmen proved to be hindrance to Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven in the courtyard. Initially asleep, the trio was awakened by the presence of the Snowgies and defended Anna's cake from the rambunctious snowmen. Meanwhile, Anna and Elsa headed into the village to continue collecting presents. They encountered Oaken, who offered Elsa a cold remedy. Though Elsa turned down the offer, and instead went on to conduct a choir of children to sing for her sister, Anna accepted the medicine. As the sisters continued on to clock tower, Elsa became more feverish, causing Anna to concern to grow further. However, her fears were confirmed when Elsa deliriously climbed up the tower and nearly fell after spinning round a wooden beam. After being saved by Anna, Elsa acknowledged that she had a cold, and the two sisters made their way back to the castle. Though Elsa brooded over how she had ruined the day, Anna assured her sister otherwise and remained focused on getting her to bed for some rest. The party At the courtyard, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf continued to defend the cake from the Snowgies, though the snowmen ceased their assault upon the arrivial of Anna and Elsa. They subsequently arranged themselves such that Kristoff was able to leap from the mass of snowmen and slide on the ground to present the cake to Anna, who admired the spectacle. However, Anna focused back on getting Elsa some rest, though her sister insisted on blowing the birthday bukkehorn first. After the party, Anna busied herself with caring for Elsa while Kristoff traveled to the North Mountain with Sven and Olaf to deliver the Snowgies to Elsa's ice palace to live with Marshmallow, who had taken up permanent residence in the structure. References Category:A to Z Category:Events